


Birthday Treats

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff AU, M/M, bebe be the best wingman, clyde just needs help finding the right gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: With Damien's birthday approaching Clyde begins to plot out what he believed to be the perfect gift.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Treats

A sigh left Clyde as he glared at his calendar, it was only a matter of days before it would be his boyfriends birthday and he hadn’t the faintest clue what to get him. While he prided himself on being the best boyfriend when it came to gift giving it was always a shot in the dark for him.  
  
What kind of gifts does one get for the Anti-Chris?   
  
Usually a small gift does fine, a photo of them in a cute frame he saw at Hobby Lobby, a bouquet of candy flowers and a day for just the two of them to relax, this time he wanted to step it up just a bit. He wanted to get Damien something a little more flashy for once to spoil his lover. 

With a groan of frustration Clyde finally gave in, pulled up Bebe’s contact with a pout. He wouldn’t hear the end of this but she knew how to spoil someone far better than he did in this instance. This in mind he began to write out his text to her, already imagining her laughing at his cluelessness on the matter.

[Clyde: Hey dude can you do me a huge favor? I promise I’ll treat you to coffee or something in return. :(]  
  
It was sent with slight reluctance but it was either to bite down his pride and get it done or risk not meeting his own standards and be forced to wait a whole year to try again. Clyde wasn’t a patient man, which in the least narrowed down which of the two he’d rather deal with.

[Bebe: Please don’t tell me you tried to fix the printer again, the amount of ink on my blouse still hasn’t gotten out.]

Well at least he was going to give her a pleasant surprise.

[Clyde: No no, nothing like that--sorry for the shirt though :/ I need some help getting Damien a gift this year. I can’t make up my mind on just what but I want to make it better than what I usually get him]  
  
[Bebe: Whaaaaat? Am I speaking to the same guy or did someone jack your phone? Where’s that confidence you have when you boast about knowing your boyfriend?]

[Clyde: Ik Ik, I just can’t make up my mind okay--that doesn’t change how awesome I am >~<]

Clyde buried his face into his pillow as he waited for her next reply, embarrassed and just wanting to get this whole mess over and done with. 

  
[Bebe: I get it, need a bit of a helping hand just this once ;), stop by my place tomorrow and we’ll figure it our hon]   
  
[Clyde: Omfg you’re a lifesaver Bebe <3 see ya then :3]

Of course he knew she wouldn’t turn him down but that didn’t change the stress that left him. He knew logically that Damien would be happy with whatever or even just some time with him, but he wanted to do more. Really show Damien that he cares about the guy and wants to give him the world and then some. 

With this on his mind he allowed himself to attempt to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a full day of plotting and shopping with a close friend. Maybe if he got lucky they’d finish early and would be left to relax while there was still time to do so. 

\--

“Come on! They have some many more potions at the mall!” Clyde was left aghast that Bebe had turned down his brilliant plan, they’d pick up some breakfast and go to the mall for a bit of present hunting. It was full proof! They had a wide variety to look through and could sedate his cravings for over priced mall food. 

“That’s part of the problem, if we have too many stores to look through we won’t get anywhere on this. We could easily just go to main street and hit up a boutique, Damien needs better clothes anyway.” Bebe insisted with a roll of her eyes, honestly if Clyde wanted to do this smoothly he needed to keep in mind how sidetracked he could get. “If we limit ourselves to just a store or two then we’ll be more likely to get this done in one go.”  
  
He couldn’t deny she had a point, this was one of the reasons why he enlisted in her help after all. As short sighted as it seemed to him to limit the options he knew there was a chance of it working out in the least. “Fine, but if we can’t find anything we go with my plan.”   
  
It was a doable compromise in the least.   
  
This in mind the two set off to main street, a plan of obtaining some clothes and some food as they drove through the somewhat busy streets of their hometown. 

\--

It wasn’t long after they ate that the two were walking along the area in hopes of finding something of interest. Damien was particular in a way that had them stumped as to what he’d absolutely want. In Bebe’s eyes the guy needed at least one new article of clothing to spice up his rather bland wardrobe.   
  
The first few boutiques were a bust, mainly holding women’s ware, while Clyde could see his boyfriend being able to pull it off he didn’t think he’d appreciate being given a dress unless it was previously discussed. However before they had gotten a foot out of the third place Bebe stopped dead in her tracks. “That’s it!”   
  
Unaware what had caught her eye Clyde directed his attention to the purple hat she had picked up from the display. It was nice, a black ribbon separating the brim from the cap, the rather simple accessory accented with a small crown on the left side on it right where the bring and the cap met. It was almost perfect.   
  
“I don’t know, he isn’t a huge fan of the color.”   
  
Bebe rolled her eyes, of course it had to be something as small as color. “Come on! He needs more color in his life anyway.” 

Determined to settle on just one thing she began to dig through the display to see if the hat came in any differing color before grinning brightly. “How about this? It totally seems like something that edge lord would wear.” 

In her hands was the same hat only now it was a deep red instead of the plum purple the other hat was.   
  
He had to admit, she wasn’t wrong. “He’ll love it.” Clyde smiled as she handed over the chosen gift. 

With the gift chosen they made their way through the line, purchasing it before heading out of the small shop.   
  
“Okay, but what about a phone? Like, it doesn’t need to be anything fancy, but he’s been using that old flip-phone for how many years now?” Bebe raised a brow slightly as it came to mind, if Clyde wanted to go overboard there was always that option. “I think it’s time he finally leaves the early two-thousands, wouldn’t you agree?”   
“I get what you mean, I’m sure we can find him a decent phone.” Clyde at first wondered if that’d be a good idea, but the again with times changing as they were he doubted it was a smart move to have Damien keep using just his outdated flip-phone. 

“Then it’s settled, a hat and a phone, sounds good enough.” 


End file.
